Black Hearts
by Prexistence
Summary: After the BoA ordeal, Gambit is losing himself to Death and turns to the one person who can help. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. You've been Warned

I was really bored in Art Appreciation and this came into my mind. A good majority of you will probably not like this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men or any of it's characters. Marvel does, which I think is wrong because they've been abusing a lot of their characters and should have them taken away!

Rogue had her team split up. She knew a lot of the people at the mansion thought she was crazy for allowing Mystique and Sabertooth on her team, but she knew what she was doing. She also knew that Scott trusted her and wouldn't let him down.

"Rogue, come in? Are you there?" She heard Cable's voice over her walkie talkie.

"Ya, go ahead." She told him as she flew over a building and looked around for their targets. Northstar and Aurora were last seen around here and they needed to know why they were after Sabertooth.

"We got word from Emma that they are close to you, so watch yourself. We're coming towards you." He replied.

"Great." Rogue said as she landed on top of a roof and waited. She knew if she had to, she could probably take them both out with one single touch.

"Where is he?" She heard a male voice behind her and twirled around to find Northstar and Aurora in the air.

"About time ya showed up." Rogue muttered and cracked her knuckles. She let herself rise into the air and charge right at Northstar. However, before she could reach him, he grabbed his sisters hand and they both disappeared. "What the hell is this?" Rogue growled as she stopped and turned to find them behind her now. "Ah thought ya came here ta fight little old meh. It's the only way ya'll be able ta find Sabertooth." She taunted them.

"We have no business with you, we-" Before Aurora could finish, her and her brother were struck by an electric force that knocked them out of the air and onto the roof.

Rogue lowered herself and saw that the twins were unconscious. "What the heck?" Rogue whispered as she bent down next to them. Smoke arose from their chest and floated in the air around them. She looked around and saw nothing, but darkness and a pair of red eyes starring at her.

"Remy?" She whispered and got up. "Is that you?" She asked again. The figure blinked once before turning away. "Wait!" She called and flew towards him. "Ah wasn't done talkin' ta ya."

She rested a hand on his shoulder and it was immediately burned. "I suggest you leave." She heard Gambit say. She noticed his appearance had turned back to normal, along with his hair length.

"No, Ah want some answers, damnit!" She shouted. "Ah wanna know why ya joined Apocalypse? Was it because of meh?" She demanded to know.

"Not everything is about you." Gambit said as he turned around. Rogue noticed his eyes were still not the same. They had once been a beautiful red on black, but now were pure red.

"Then why?" She asked him again.

"You already know that answer, Rogue. You said it yourself a while ago: I am no X-men. I don't belong with them." He said in a dark tone. She was a bit taken back. She had grown so use to his voice saying 'chere' when addressing her.

"That was along time ago. It wasn't meh who said it, it was your voice in mah head tellin' meh ta leave ya ta die." She argued.

"You really are naive, aren't you? If I wanted to die, don't you think I would have died there. Why don't you just take responsibility for your mistakes for once." Gambit told her. "You wanna know why I joined Apocalypse. The real reason? I was sick of the X-Men looking down on me while they let murderers like Mystique and Sabertooth in."

"People are allowed second chances, Remy." Rogue said.

"Apparently not me though." Gambit rolled his eyes. "Which brings me back to why I met you here tonight." She stared at him as he smirked, not the same cocky smirk that she remembered him, but a sinister one.

"Tell you little X-Men group." He then grabbed her and kissed her on the lips, surprising her. She didn't feel her powers absorbing him, nor his memories. He finally broke away from her. "The next time we meet, their dead." He said before he turned and a tesseract opened. He walked into it, leaving her standing there still stunned.

"Rogue!" She heard Cannonball behind her. She watched as the white portal closed before she turned towards her teammates.

"Wow. I'm impressed. You took them out?" Cable asked her. Rogue didn't say anything. She just looked down at Northstar and Aurora.

"Rogue, are you all right? You're shaking." Cannonball noted.

"Ah . . .Ah don't know." She whispered.


	2. Old Troubles Return

Yes, I am back. Still can't write my others stories, got writers block and a bit of anger issues. Anyways, I'll stop yappin so you can get onto the story.

Warning: Marauders are mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of the characters in it. If I did, believe, the comics would not be how they are at the moment.

* * *

It had been months since her team had been attacked by Northstar and Aurora, but still the X-Men didn't understand what had came over the two siblings to attack Sabertooth. When they had been questioned, they couldn't recall the events that had been taken place in the past two months. Emma had done a scan on them and said that they were being controlled by someone else, most likely a telepath. With so few mutants in the world it shouldn't have been that hard to find the one that was controlling them, but it was if no use. Emma tried using Cerebro, however the telepath was covering him or herself up.

Saberooth sat in front of Cable as they tried to get some information out of him. They suspected that the feral mutant knew why they twins were after him, but refused to say. "I told ya already, I got better things ta do than ta go after them." He snarled at the white haired man.

"They wouldn't go afta ya for no reason. Ya had ta do somethin' to them." Sam stated to the bigger mutant.

"Why don'tcha get yer ears cleaned out, I just said I didn't do nothin' to them." Sabertooth growled as he stood up and glared at Sam.

"Whoa, down boy." Iceman said when the door was slammed open and Mercury and Elixir rushed inside holding up a wounded mutant. The small team instantly rushed to them and took the wounded mutant off the students hands.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mercury asked as she looked down at the blood on her hands.

"We'll take care of him. Go wash up and keep the others away from here." Cable instructed to the two students. He turned his attention back to the disfigured mutant who grabbed him to bring him closer.

"You got to help them." The mutant began coughing up blood. Bobby and Sam took the mutant by the arms and tried to pick him up, but he refused.

"Help who?" Rogue asked as she enter the room with Mystique right behind her. As she observed the mutant, she noticed a gun shot wound on his chest and shards stuck out of his side and down his left leg as well as a cut on his forehead. "Tell us what happened."

"They came. . .my. . . parents. . . told me. . . about them." He stopped for a moment to cough up more blood.

"We need ta get him ta Hank immediately." Sam told the others with concern. The mutant shook his head and began to try to swat away the other two.

"You need to go!" The mutant shouted.

"Lay him down on the couch." Cable told his teammates. The mutant began looking paler by the minute. It didn't help he was refusing to go to the med lab, but there had to be something very important if he was willing to risk his life. "Now who were you talking about?"

"The Morlocks." He breathed. "They are killing them again." Cable turned to look at the rest of the team. They looked horrified by the news. The Morlocks had gone back to the underground after there was no longer a restriction for mutants to stay at the mansion. No one had heard from them since or bothered to check.

"Who?" Iceman asked, though he had a small idea who it was, but prayed he was wrong. During the Morlock Massacre, one of his best friend's life was forever changed and many were injured and hundreds killed.

"Marauders." The mutant whispered before he stopped breathing.

"We need to go now!" Rogue ordered her team, no one objected, except one.

"Like I'm gonna go." Sabertooth snorted. "If those guys can't defend themselves, it's their own fault."

Rogue glared at him and marched right up to him. "Ya are goin' whether ya like or not. And if Ah see ya tryin' ta kill anyone, Ah'll make sure ya never leave there." She threatened. Sabertooth growled and looked into her eyes to see she was not joking. He turned his head away from her. "Now let's go."

**Morlock Tunnels**

A mutant woman ran through the tunnels trying to escape them. They had already gotten to her friends. She turned the corner and knew she was only a few yards until she reached the exit. 'Please, don't let them catch me.' She thought to herself. She had been only five years old when the Morlock Massacre happened. It had claimed the lives of the rest of her family. She couldn't let these monsters kill her too.

"Almost there." A small smile appeared on her face. That was until she began to feel dizzy and lost her footing causing her to crash into the sewer waters.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A woman with green hair appeared in front of her by the name of Vertigo. Beside her a man with white hair, called Riptide, walked forward and bent down next to the Morlock woman.

"Looks like she was trying to run. Now that is not nice. Leaving your friends to die while you get to live. Tsk tsk." Riptide shook his head and grabbed the Morlock by the hair. "You need to be punished for that." He said with a smile before looking back at Vertigo. "What should we do with her?" He asked.

"Please." The Morlock cried. "Let me go."

"Hm, maybe." Vertigo said amused.

"How about" Riptide smirked as he swung his arm back and before the woman could blink, he swung it forward with great speed and struck her with three shuriken's. "Maybe not."

"Well that was fun for two seconds." Vertigo yawned. "Let's go back before the others take the rest of them." She grinned as they turned around to see the X-Men standing there. "Oh, or maybe we can have a real fight."

"Except you won't be leaving." Mystique had her hand close the a gun she kept near her at all times.

"Creed, I can't believe your with the X-Men. How pathetic. Especially when you could be having more fun with us." Riptide stated when he saw Sabertooth come into view.

"I will be in a moment when I get ta shred every last part of ya." Sabertooth snarled. They got into attack position, except for Mystique who heard someone run behind the group. She snuck back as the X-Men charged the two Marauders. The red headed woman ran down the tunnels and took a right.

She stopped for a moment, until she heard splashing coming from ahead of her. She continued running until she came to a dead end. It had looked as if someone had blown a hole through the side of the wall that led into a small room. Mystique grabbed her gun and walked into it the room. It was fairly dark except for a small dimming light from the ceiling.

"Show yourself." Mystique demanded as she searched the room.

"I guess Rogue misunderstood me de last time." Mystique heard a fairly familiar male voice say from behind her. She whirled around to find the speaker in the shadows, only his piercing glowing red eyes in sight. He stepped forward to reveal himself as Gambit.

"So the coward finally shows himself. I was wondering when you would show up again." She smiled and aimed her gun at him. "Now I can personally make sure you are never near my daughter again." The shape shifter then fired three bullets at the ex-X-Man, but none hit. Before they came anywhere near the Cajun, they exploded in midair.

"That ain't gonna save you this time." Gambit said in a cold manner. She threw down the gun knowing it was no longer any use to her.

"Doesn't matter, I can still beat you in combat. I'm sure Rogue will be happy to know that your dead. She won't have to suffer from your constant betrayals again." Mystique shot at him as she tried to punch him.

Gambit caught her fist and pulled her arm behind her back. "I've moved on, why can't she?" He twisted her arm further back. Mystique held back a tear that was trying to escape from her eye. She then morphed into a snake and escaped his grasp. Once she got further away and morphed back into herself.

"There was one thing dat never made sense to me." Gambit mused to himself out loud. "You claim you care for Rogue, yet all you ever do is use, betray, and manipulate her into doing what you want." He placed his hands behind his back. "Never understood it." He smirked before he swung and cut her throat with a charged playing card. "Nor do I care anymore."

Mystique's hand went to her throat before she fell to the group in shock. Gambit didn't bother watching her fall. He turned around to get what he came for. A small patch was cemented in the wall behind him. He walked over and drew a square with his hand and the wall exploded. Inside was a glowing red ball floating in the air. It tried to escape, but he caught it in time.

He looked at the ball for a moment before a glowing white portal opened. He turned toward the portal and walked through it.

The X-Men had no clue of what happened to Mystique. The rest of the Marauders had joined in the fight. Rogue was fighting against Arclight, while Cable took on Blockbuster and Harpoon. They instructed Cannonball to try to find any survivors and get them out immediately. Iceman had frozen Vertigo in place and was currently occupied with Riptide

Sabertooth was attacking Scalphunter, who would shoot his ex-teammate, but it didn't seem to work. As soon as he was hit, Sabertooth was keep coming at Scalphunter and swing at him. "What the hell are ya doin' down here anyways. Thought Essex was done with them?" Sabertooth growled.

"He is." Scalphunter replied with a smirk. "We were just having a little fun until you guys arrived. Like we hoped."

Cable turned when he heard what the Marauder said. "This is a trap!" He called to Rogue and the others.

"No, not really." Harpoon smirked as he dodged Cable's attack, which ended up hitting Blockbuster. "More like drawing the bait out."

Sabertooth was so occupied with Scalphunter, he didn't notice Scrambler come up behind him until he got caught the scent. Scrambler grabbed a hold of Creed, rendering his powers useless. At that moment, Scalphunter shot Sabertooth near the heart. "We just needed to draw you out. Sinister has no more use for you and wants you gone." Scalphunter said before he shot the larger mutant int the head. Scrambler continued to hold onto Sabertooth to make sure his healing factor didn't kick in again. He finally let go when he felt Sabertooth's pulse stop.

"We're done here." Scalphunter called to the Marauders. A tesserect appeared and the group of mercenaries that were left alive escaped.

"Let's find Mystique and go." Rogue turned away from everyone. She didn't want them to see the hurt expression on her face. She had failed a teammate. True Sabertooth caused more trouble than he was worth, but Cyclops had left her in charge with confidence she could lead a team. 'Ah can't believe we fell for that.' She thought to herself.

"Hey." Iceman rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. You didn't know it was a trap to lure him out. We came here because they were slaughtering the Morlocks."

"And how many of them are left?" Rogue whispered before she walked past him to search for Mystique.

"Give her time." Cable told Bobby. Iceman looked at Cable for a moment and shook his head.

"I swear, everything bad happens to her. One of these times she isn't going to be okay." Iceman responded before Cannonball entered the room with a panic written across his face.

"Ya gotta come quick!" Sam told the group. "It's Mystique." The team rushed as Sam and Rogue flew threw the air towards Rogue's foster-mother. Once they landed, Rogue got down on her knees. Her left hand covered her mouth as she looked at the cut across the blue woman's throat. She used her other hand to brace herself, only to come into contact with something beneath her.

By the time Cable and Iceman arrived, they saw Cannonball trying to comfort a vomiting Rogue. "Who did this to her?" Cable mused to himself as he looked at Mystique.

"I think I know the answer." Iceman responded as he pointed at a playing cards with the Ace of Spades.

* * *

Before you go on and say, "Remy didn't want any part of the Morlock Massacre" or "Remy doesn't believe in killing." I know. Everything will be explained later. I actually wasn't planning on having Sabertooth killed in this chapter, but then I realized that with his sense of smell, he would have given away who killed Mystique, and that's no fun. I'd rather Gambit leave presents.

Thank you very much to: BJ2 (ha, wasn't flamed! For now), Loneraven, piccolaiules, cleverfox, Le Diablo Blanc2, and Enthrill. Thank you for taking the time to review and telling me your opinions :) See ya whenever I get another chance to write.


	3. Acceptance

Wow, it's been a while for this fic too. I'm trying to go back and finish up some of the stories that remain unfinished.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of the characters; if I did I would fire some of the writers at Marvel for terrible writing. I admit mine is not much better, but I don't get paid to write, they do!!!

* * *

Nathaniel Essex or better known as Mr. Sinister heard the door open to his lab, but did not turn away from his current experiment. A mutant lay on the table wide awake as it was being experimented on. "Were they disposed of?" He asked as he injected a needle into the mutant's arm.

"De Marauder's took dem out." Gambit replied as he looked down at the mutant, who looked terrified. 'Help him.' He thought to himself and moved forward. '**Leave the waste there, it deserves to die.**' The voice of Death commanded. Remy grabbed his head.

"De procedure y' did ain't workin'. I can still hear him." Gambit told Sinister, who placed a bandaged on the experiments arm and disposed of the syringe and gloves. He didn't look affected by the news.

"It would have worked if you had let down your shields during the procedure, but you refused." Sinister stated to him and walked past Gambit to his computer. "We can try it again, but there is no guarantee that it will work."

"Bullshit, de other's don't have de same problem. Shiro has no trace of Famine in his head. Why de hell won't it leave?" Remy growled and his eyes flared. He felt as if Sinister was hiding something from him.

Remaining expressionless as always, Sinister stared down at the thief. "It has something to do with when Apocalypse put you on the machine. It didn't work as it usually did. You didn't become a true horseman until after he was gone and then Death had a grip on your mind." He responded. An evil smile came across his lips.

"Of course, the previous horsemen had help. I believe Iceman was there to help Archangel remember who he was and even look at Polaris, the X-Men were there to help her. They didn't show the same interest in helping you, my boy. They didn't even bother to look for you, even Rogue. It seems you are just a game to them and yet you always come back." Sinister said before the experiment started screaming. "I see I have some results."

Gambit clenched his fists together as he thought about Sinister's words. He knew the scientist liked to manipulate people into thinking he was right, but the fact was what he said was true. The X-Men never did seem to care about him. He was left in Antarctica to die and none of them went looking for him. Not even Storm. When he did get back, they treated him like dirt again.

When Sinister had told him that the Marauders had to go the Morlock tunnels for a job he refused. That place had caused him many nightmares and he did not wish to relive them. When he was promised the X-Men would most likely showed up it convinced him to go. He had planned on having a chat with Mystique, but never intended to kill her. Instead, when he saw the blue woman, he lost his control to Death and killed her.

Once again, he felt Death trying to grip itself onto his mind and it was becoming harder to know who was talking: Death or Gambit. Whose memories are whose?

"Perfect, I see this is a success." Sinister said with a glint in his red eyes. Gambit ignored the scientist and sat down in a chair near another table.

"What is happening to me?" Remy whispered as he closed his eyes. He could hear Death whispering in his head about which X-Men he wanted to kill next and how. He felt like he was being slowly driven insane.

"Do you hear it now?" Sinister asked as he typed in the information he received. The experiment was now dead, but he required the results he wanted.

"Oui. " Gambit replied he placed his hands over his face.

"You poor, child." Sinister said as he stood next to Gambit and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look at what he X-Men have done to you. Before you met them you would have been able to defeat this, but they've made you weak." He stated. Gambit glared up at him and opened his mouth to protest. "Don't deny it, you know it's true. They never cared once about you. When was the last time they treated you with respect? When was the last time you spoke with Storm when she didn't want something from you? Shall I start on Rogue?" He asked. Gambit turned his head away from Sinister.

'**He's is right and you are too stupid to know it. They've always walked over you. I know because I see your memories, Remy. You can't hide the truth from me.**' Death taunted in his head.

"I've been there for you since the beginning." Sinister stated to the younger mutant.

"To use me." Gambit muttered. He felt Sinister squeeze down on his shoulder.

"I gave you what you needed; shouldn't I have gotten something in return? I offered you a place here, but you refused. You ran away into the arms of those who have spit on you and treat you like trash. They've made you into a fool. I can help you if you will accept it, unless you'd rather listen to Death until your own." Sinister told him and stepped away from the young mutant.

"The choice is yours, Remy. You can take my offer, or you could always crawl back to the X-Men on your hands and knees and see if they will let you back in." Sinister laughed before walking towards the door.

Gambit sat where he was and tried to think. He knew he couldn't trust Sinister, but his words were true. He was the only one who could help him. It was because of the X-Men he was the way he is today. He tried to help them and they turned their back on him and left him to rot.

He stood up from the chair and turned around to find Sinister about ready to leave the lab. "I accept."

**End of Chapter 3**

Thank you for reading. I am pretty much going off of ideas on my head for this fic. I'm still not sure where this fic is going, but it will go somewhere! Also, I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this.

Thank you so much to: **BlkDiamond, JRP82190, Le Diablo Blanc2, Rogue181, cal, Arian69**, and **moonfan2012**


	4. Hidden Truth

Still working on bits of the plot to this story. Logan and Warren will be a big part of this (considering they were Death before). Also, not everything is going to follow the comics, so some stuff may be different.

Disclaimer: Own no character in here.

* * *

The X-men sat in the War Room with the exception of Rogue who was in the infirmary with Mystique. The southern girl hadn't said one word since she had found her dead foster mother. Bobby had tried to comfort her, but she refused to talk. She only sat in a chair next to the bed holding Mystique cold lifeless hand.

"I knew that guy was no good." Bobby muttered as he sat down next to Cable and Sam. "The only reason he even got let on this team was because of Storm. I bet he set the whole thing up." He huffed.

Cyclops and Emma entered the War Room to find out what had happened. They had received a message that two people had died on the last mission to the Morlock tunnels. Emma sat down in Scott's chair, causing him to sit in another seat. Lately, she had been taking over the leadership of the X-Men. "Now explain to me what happened." She asked and sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"We were misled into a trap. The Marauders were waiting for us and had killed most of the Morlocks, again. Their plan was to terminate Sabertooth on Sinister's orders. While down there, Mystique got away from the group and was killed." Cable reported to Cyclops instead of Emma.

"Gambit killed her!" Bobby slammed his fist on the table. "This entire time he has been double crossing us. We shouldn't have let him come back after Rogue dumped his sorry ass in Antarctica." He told the group.

"It all seems a bit too fishy for me." Logan stated in the doorway. He had overheard the conversation and stepped into the room. "The Cajun may have been a lot of nasty things, but killer ain't one of them."

"Well, you're wrong. We found a card next to Mystique's body. Who else do you know uses cards and hates her? He was doing this to get back at Rogue!" Bobby yelled.

"Bobby, please calm down." Cyclops asked him calmly, but Emma shot him a disapproving look.

"Why? He has a point. We all know Gambit hated Mystique; he didn't want her on the team. He has shown his true colors by turning to Apocalypse and now to Sinister. We already know he has no problem with murder after the first Morlock Massacre. It doesn't surprise me that he went back to his old ways." Emma sneered.

"Ya seem ta have an easy time accpetin' that he ran off ta join Apocalypse." Logan observed and folded his arms. "Anyone ever wonder what could be the reason for it?" He asked. Scott folded his hands on the table and listened. He too had been curious about the circumstances that could have led Gambit to leave the X-Men and join Apocalypse. Why now of all times? He could have walked out anytime during the past few years.

"He got jealous because that Pulse guy was here and paying attention to Rogue. I don't blame her; I mean he did cheat on her with Foxx or Mystique." Bobby told them.

"How do ya know? Anytime Gumbo has been with Rogue he's always been faithful to her. He doesn't look at another skirt unless they break up." Logan shot back at Bobby. Sam and Cable sat and watched the two mutants argue back and forth. It was starting to become annoying.

"How does this involve what happened in the tunnels?" Cable finally asked, putting an end to the two. "Why would Sinister want Sabertooth killed? Did he also want Mystique dead?"

"Creed's been runnin' back and forth with him for years. Don't get what made Sinister get tired of him." Logan responded and took a seat next to Scott.

"But what about-" Sam began to ask when Rogue walked into the room and sat down quietly. She didn't look at the rest of them. No one said anything until Emma finally finished for Sam.

"Why would Mystique be killed? Who knows, maybe she was a threat or something." Emma said, causing Rogue to look up. The others looked at Emma and glared. Rogue had lost the one woman who had raised her and didn't need to hear this.

"Ya don't have ta be here if ya don't want ta, darlin'." Logan whispered to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Ah'm fine. What is our next mission?" She asked to Cyclops and Emma. She didn't want to think at the moment. All she wanted to do was kick some ass.

"There is nothing at the moment. We're trying to piece together what happened at the Morlock tunnels." Cyclops responded to her. Rogue bowed her head.

"It's all my fault." She sighed and refused to look at anyone.

"How is this your fault?" Bobby asked his friend.

"Ah ran into him earlier. Ah knew somethin' was extremely wrong with him, but figured it was just a side effect from whatever Apocalypse did ta him. Ah thought give it some time, he would be fine and come back. He told me the next time he saw me or the X-Men, we're dead." She told the group.

"Why didn't you tell us this before we sent your group down there?" Emma asked her. Rogue looked up at the blond woman and shrugged.

"Ah just told ya, Ah thought it was just a side effect. Ah didn't know he was still screwed up in the head. Ya think Ah wanted my teammates killed?" Rogue yelled at Emma. The White Queen raised a eyebrow at her and brought hand to her chin.

"I wonder." She responded. Rogue stood up from her seat and was about to pound the other woman into the wall. Cable and Wolverine grabbed her. Emma didn't move from her seat.

"Ah never wanted Mystique or Sabertooth ta get killed!" She screamed as Wolverine and Cable began to drag her out of the room. They knew if they let the southern girl go, Emma would be flattened.

"Well, we got nowhere." Sam sighed and got up to follow after the group. Cyclops and Emma stayed behind.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk that way to any of the X-Men again." Cyclops ordered to her, but Emma looked at him.

"You know it's true, darling. She should have told us that Gambit was hostile towards us. We would have been more prepared." Emma stated to Cyclops.

"I don't care what should have been or not, you are not in charge Emma. You are to treat everyone in here with respect or I will ask you to leave." He told her.

"You wouldn't dare." She looked at him coolly. She wasn't intimated at all.

"Try me." Scott responded before leaving the War Room. Emma folded her hands together and placed them on the table.

"You are leader, for now. One by one, I will dissemble all of you." She smiled.

**Sinister's Lab  
**"Y' know dis gonna work or not?" Gambit asked as he laid his head down on the surgery table. His arms and legs were shackled down. Sinister explained to him it was incase during the process, Death somehow took over and tried to escape. He never thought he would ever have to stoop so low that he had to ask Sinister for help again. Already, he owed the man for transforming him back.

"Don't worry, my boy. I will make sure everything is set." The scientist assured Remy before he injected a sedative into his arm. Remy felt his vision become fuzzy as he looked at the ceiling. "Relax and let it take its effect." Remy finally closed his eyes.

Sinister smiled down at the boy and waited. It wouldn't be long until Death awoken now that Remy had been knocked out. Soon, vicious red on black eyes opened and Death stared him straight in the face. He began to chuckle as he looked at Sinister. "So, you're going to try and get rid of me?" Death asked.

"The exact opposite. As long as you remain, I have control over Gambit. I have grown tired of that boy running around with the X-Men and having to keep an eye on him." Sinister responded to Death and stood above him.

"How touching." Death grinned and tried to move. "What if I told him the truth? He'd blow up all your labs and make sure you could never clone another Marauder again. Who knows, maybe he'll join Magneto next." He laughed at Sinister, who looked disgusted.

"I can still remove you from his body and find a new plan." Sinister responded, wiping the grin off of Death's face. " You are just making things easier. In the end, we both win. You have a body to inhibit and I don't have to worry about the boy with the X-Men."

"He's going to know that I am not gone and freak out. How do you plan on dealing with that?" Death asked curiously. He was starting to like this plan. It seemed more beneficial than Apocalypse's previous one.

"You just stay in the back of his mind for now. Let him think that you are gone. I will work on breaking him mentally and physically. If he starts becoming aware of what I have planned snatch his mind and report to me." He ordered to Death. The horseman wasn't use to having to take orders from anyone other than Apocalypse. To serve Sinister felt like he was being disloyal to his master. Then again, his master deserted him.

"Not a problem." Death smirked and watched Sinister move over to his computes and type something in. "Why is he so important to you? I thought Summers was what brightened up your lab?" He asked.

A evil grin appeared on Sinister's face, revealing his razor sharp teeth. "You will know soon enough."

**End of Chapter 4**

**Special Thanks to: jaxi, FluidDegree, mad-dog-13, Ligeila, Hawaiichick, **and** BJ2.** Thanks for taking the time to review 


	5. Attack of Apocalypse

I am noticing a pattern. Every time I get mad because I read a summary of what is going on in the comics currently, I end up writing this fic. I am so fed up with Gambit being wallpaper! Never thought I'd say this, thank god for Claremont's book or I'd probably stop writing and hunt down the Marvel office.

I am changing parts of this fic again. It's been hard to write because the base of this story is BoA and that was pure crap. So, there is going to be a lot of flashbacks retelling of what happened. Something a little more than Gambit running to Apocalypse yadda yadda, I wanna hit my head into a wall every time I look at those comics.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters; if I did Gambit would start acting like himself in the comics instead of acting OC.

* * *

Remy opened his eyes to gaze at the white ceiling tiles above him. It was not at all what he had been expecting since his last memory was of being on Sinister's operating table. He found himself on a normal bed in a small white room. He sat up slowly and rubbed a hand through his hair.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and his hands gripped the side of the bed. He wondered how the previous events led him back to Sinister's care. He knew the scientist had no interest in his health and only wanted to use him again. He could still feel Death in the back of his mind as he looked up at the door and stood up.

He supposed it all turned down hill after his vision returned. Before that wasn't much pleasant, but it was when things got worse. Rogue's adopted mother decided to invite herself into the mansion and the others welcomed her despite the sins she had committed against them. Not only that, but she brought a suitor to sweep Rogue off her feet. Mystique claimed all she wanted was for Rogue to be happy and to be able to touch. Remy knew better. That bitch just wanted to use her again and she was allowing her to. He warned Rogue about Mystique after the whole Foxx episode, but she did not listen.

**Flashback**

Cyclops ran into the house to alert the other X-men of Apocalypse's attack. Havok had been ordered by his older brother to make sure the 198 mutants remained safe. However, nothing seemed to stop the angry tyrant that tried to convince the mutants on the front lawn to join him. Some turned away from his words and went inside while others stayed to listened.

Havok argued with many mutants to go inside and to ignore Apocalypse's words. He persuaded them by telling them this was mutant kind's darkest hour and they needed to strike back before they were completely wiped out. Colossus joined Havok as a group of mutants began to argue with the second leader.

"Why don't we hear what he has to say first?" One mutant argued against Havok as he and six other mutants were blocked from Apocalypse's path.

"Because he will only tell you what you want to hear so you will join him. Whatever he has planned is not for our benefit." Havok argued with the mutants, many of which were enemies such as Arclight and Scalphunter. They had been left with no choice after the mutant population had decreased but to take in even the enemy. A few members of the Acolytes roamed the grounds as well.

"How is that a bad thing? If he wants to help us, then why not?" A woman argued with Havok and began pushing forward. Others around her nodded their heads and they began moving forward.

"He is not helping us. He plans on using all of us!" Havok argued as the rest of his team Iceman, Rogue, and Gambit pushed mutants into the mansion until a bright light flared from the sphinx.

"What is that?" Pulse asked as he stood beside Rogue. She looked at him and shook her head. Suddenly a bright light filled the sky blinding many of the mutants. The sentinels on the ground began to fire at the light, but a blast from Apocalypse blew each of their heads off.

"My…stomach." Many of the mutants cried as they fell to the ground in pain clutching their stomach. Each X-Men felt it and fell to the ground. Gambit glanced over at Rogue, the first thought on his mind was to help her, but Pulse was shielding her with his body. He narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. The blond haired man seemed to take every chance he could to throw that he could touch Rogue when Gambit couldn't. He tried to talk to her, but she only told him that she did not have feelings for Pulse. He wondered if she even believed her words for the two seemed to be getting awfully close the last few days.

"Everyone, get inside! It's Apocalypse's horseman, Famine!" Havok shouted as he tried to get to his knees and ignore the pain he felt. He ignored his orders that Cyclops gave him and ran inside the mansion along with other X-Men and raced down to the jet. He knew if he couldn't convince the mutants to follow he certainly wouldn't now.

Outside mutants were lined up in clumps listening to Apocalypse's words and for a chance to end the starvation they felt. They did not care if he was the one that brought it on; all they cared was that he could end it. All they had to do was drink a sample of his blood and they would be cured.

"Wait, we don't know what's in the blood!" A woman cried and tried to plea with some of the others. They ignored her and one even shoved her out of the way if she was not going to join them.

Another sentinel landed before the sphinx and raised it's hand to fire. It never got the chance as Apocalypse unleashed his other horseman, War. The horseman destroyed the sentinel as it flew by on the mechanical horse. Apocalypse raised his massive arm and it turned into a giant gun and blasted the sentinel into pieces.

The mutants surrounding the sphinx began to cheer as their longtime enemy fell to the ground in pieces. This only encouraged them to want to join the ancient mutant, much to the displeasure of the X-Men in the jet.

Inside the mansion, Gambit wandered into Emma's office to find the headmistress behind the desk. "How de hell are we supposed to beat him when everyone is runnin' over and joinin' him?" Remy asked as he fell into the chair before the desk and clenched his stomach.

"Perhaps if we infiltrate him with someone from the inside." She suggested to him and folded her hands before her. "Someone that would be believable to join him." She watched as he raised his head.

"If y'r askin' me to do it, den de answer is non. I know what dat son of a bitch does to people. He brainwashes dem to de point dey forget who dey are. Dere ain' no point in even tryin' it." Remy argued against her.

"Not if I protect your mind. You would be a hero in Rogue's eyes. You have not done much in a long time and the others would look at you with respect instead of disgust. Many of them still do not forgive you for your part in the Morlock Massacre." She told him causing him to sit back in his seat.

"I shouldn't have to prove myself to Rogue. I've already proven it through de years. De others I could care less what de hell dey think of me. Dey allow Sabertooth to live here and dere a whole bunch of Marauders campin' outside with the Morlocks. Can't be affectin' dem dat bad if dey allow dem here." Remy told her as he got up from his seat. "Dere got to be another way to stop him, better den what y' came up with." He said before he turned to leave.

Emma sat back in her seat and watched him close the door. A small smile spread across her delicate pink lips as her eyes shifted to yellow. "There is no other way. You will be gone and I will get what I want." She said as she twirled her chair around and looked out the window.

Outside the X-Men were fighting in the sky and ground against Apocalypse's horseman and new recruits. They didn't understand why he intended to stick around for as long as he was. He had recruited more mutants to join his cause and the others had no plans to join him. His attacks towards the mutants opposing him were not fatal, however the attacks to any human or sentinel was.

"Ah don't get this. Why doesn't he leave or go somewhere else?" Cannonball asked Iceman as he landed in the jet. All three of Apocalypse's horsemen had joined the fight alongside their master.

"I don't understand it either. It's like he is waiting for something." Havok commented as he looked out the window to see Apocalypse watching over the battle. He suddenly backed up when a fire blast was directed at the jet. "Shit!" He shouted as ducked as the blast hit the side of the jet.

The jet went down, but the three mutants occupying it were flown out by Cannonball and placed on the ground. "Alex, I don't know how much longer we can take of this. All the sentinels are down. The mansion will soon be under attack and we don't have as many people to help us as he does." Iceman pointed at the sphinx.

"We have to keep trying." Havok argued and sent a blast at War who was flying up behind them. Iceman looked at Cannonball who only shrugged. What else were they to do? Leave and allow the mutants hiding in the mansion to defend themselves?

Rogue fought against Pestilence, but the armored horseman wouldn't go down. She ducked as a green blast was sent at her and she flew into the air. She did not notice a mutant flying at her until she glanced behind her. However, before the mutant could attack, a charge card hit it and sent it to the ground. She looked over to see Gambit with glowing cards drawn and flinging them at the mutants that were attacking them.

"Ah could have handled it." Rogue told him and flew back at the horseman. Gambit ignored the comment and continued to fight off the other mutants while keeping an eye on Rogue.

"Gambit, do not harm them!" Havok shouted at the Cajun as he sent a blast at the ground to knock the mutants off their feet. Gambit glanced at Havok like he was insane. The others had chosen their side to fight on and it was against them. How long did he expect them to hold off the mutants for? He wondered if the young leader and his brother knew what they were doing half the time. The only time they ever encounter was when they were barking orders at him or scolding him for something he did wrong in the Danger Room. Of course he enjoyed antagonizing them, but after a while even that was tiring.

Gambit felt the air around him get warmer as he looked into the sky and saw Famine flying at them. "Merde." He cursed as he saw the horseman flying at Rogue from behind. He ignored Havok's orders and ran towards Rogue whose fists were locked with Pestilence's. "Rogue!" He yelled, but the southern belle ignored him.

"Stubburn girl." He muttered as he watched her throw Pestilence across the field with her back still turned against Famine. He reached her in the nick of time and shoved her out of the way as Famine sent a fire blast at them.

"Gambit, what in-" Rogue yelled as she picked herself off the ground, but stopped as soon as she saw the burned Cajun. His skin was torched and she could see second to third degree burns on his face and other parts of his exposed flesh along with the burnt and torn clothing that was smoking. She stood in the same spot with a hand covering her mouth as her eyes roamed over his injured form. She was busy looking at him that she did not hear Pestilence sneak up behind her and attack.

Havok, Iceman, and Cannonball were too busy fighting off the mutants and War to see what had happened. "They are starting to pull back!" Havok shouted to his teammates, but did not see one of the rebelling mutants sneak past them.

Rogue stared up in confusion as Pestilence backed away and disappeared through a portal. She didn't understand why the horseman would attack only to leave a minute later. "Coward." She muttered and turned around to check on Gambit, only to find Scalphunter had gotten to him first. The Marauder held the heavily burned Cajun in his arms and began to back up. "Put him down." She ordered and flew at him.

"No." Scalphunter smirked at her before he disappeared with Gambit through a portal.

**End of Chapter 5**

Special Thanks to: **mad-dog-13,Hawaiichick, Arian69, scarleteyes21, aniuwolfe**, and **gryphenvoid**! Thank you guys SOO much for reviewing the last chapter and telling me your thoughts and opinions on it so far, it is very much appreciated.

Also a little warning, I'm can almost guarantee there will be no pairings within this story, meaning no Rogue/Gambit in this story.


End file.
